And So Commences the Midnight Snack
by Kiku Hoshi
Summary: This happens right after Book Five ends it's late, Iknowiknowiknow. Ginny's up, she's hungry... But so is someone else in the Weasley house. NOT INCEST. Grr.q


A little red-haired nymph awoke from sleep. Her polyester nightgown clung to her, drenched in sweat, and she made a mental note to remind her mother to renew the Cooling Spell she'd asked to be placed on her room. Sighing, she rolled over, pulled the light summertime covers up to her chin and shut her eyes. Moments later they reopened. She threw off the covers, curled into the fetal position and shut her eyes once more. She fussed around a little more, but ended up with her feet under her pillow and her face under the covers. She sighed again, swung her right foot over first to the side. It connected with a hard brick wall. For once Ginny was glad that she had the room at the end of the hallway, right next to Bill's currently empty room and Percy's old room. She cursed up a storm, first at the wall, then the maker of the wall. Finally, when she was certain she was done cursing (and once her foot had stopped throbbing), she swung her left leg over the edge of her bed, screwing her eyes shut and praying against prayer that there was no wall on this side, too. It being almost one in the morning and the fact that her foot was still in shock, she forgot to consider that if she had a wall on one side, she most likely would not have one on the other. When this one collided with nothing painful, she sat up, throwing the covers off her with a resounding "Rrrrg!" as they tangled around her head. It took her a good thirty seconds to separate the two.

She placed her feet into their respective slippers (pink bunnies with a spell so that every time she took a step their eyes lit up) and stood up, swaying slightly at the unaccustomed change in altitude for her still groggy brain. When she was fairly sure that she could, she took a teeny step forward, then another and another until she was moving with ease –

WHAM!

She'd had forgotten she'd shut her door earlier. She rubbed her head, assured herself there was no blood, and stood. Her head throbbed, and she winced, but quickly administered a small pain-reliever spell she'd learned in Charms. She waited for the owl to arrive, warning her about the dangers of Underage Wizardry, but none did. Vaguely she remembered the night only eight weeks or so before when she, Loony Lovegood, her brother, Hermione, Neville and Harry had gone to the Ministry of Magic because Harry had dreamed Sirius was in danger (after all, Harry's dreams _had_ saved her father's life). None of them had received an owl then.

She opened the door, looked around, and started down the hallway to the stairs.

She'd gotten into the kitchen without a lot of pain. She again noted that Hermione needed to be told that Crookshanks should have his claws shortened.

She went to the icebox and opened it. -Hmmm… Ice cream. - She pulled out the carton proclaiming it to be Cookie Dough. -My favorite! - She thought as she shut the appliance's door.

She set the ice cream on the table and turned to busy herself with finding a bowl quietly. She found one and turned back around to notice a dark-haired boy sitting in front of the ice cream. She jumped, then grinned sleepily as the boy pulled the bowl from her and promptly started dishing up ice cream. She took the carton when he was done and put it back where it came from, then walked over to him.

"Thanks." He smiled, a bite on the spoon halfway to his mouth.

"That's mine!"

"Really? Well you'll have to reclaim it." His eyes gleamed mischievously. She rolled her eyes.

"Harry James Potter, you're incorrigible." She lunged to steal the bowl but he pulled it slightly out of her reach.

"I know, but that's what you find so sexy about me," he purred, grinning his trademark lopsided grin. She blushed red to the roots of her hair. What happened to Harry, as she knew him the year before? Now he was… Different… More confidant. She sneaked a glance towards the bowl to find it was gone. She fumed as his smile got wider. After a few moments looking around for the ice cream, she turned to him, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Okay, Mister Potter, you won this round. Where's the ice cream?"

He pointed to the table. There it was. She growled at him and he laughed softly. She walked over to him, and he pulled it away. She sighed, exasperated.

"Harry, really, the ice cream is starting to melt."

"I know."

"May I please have it?"

"We'll trade. You have to give me something in return."

She looked at herself.

"I doubt my slippers will fit you." He smiled.

"I didn't mean like that."

He stood up. She took one step backwards and stumbled. He caught her arm, steadying her, and she smiled in thanks. He held her arm a little tighter, not painfully, just to keep her in place.

"Harry…"

He was standing almost directly in front of her now, and she noticed he'd grown a good inch or two. His head was bent down, and he tilted her chin up.

"Harry, I don't think this is such a good idea…"

"Don't think, then." His voice was husky.

He bent his head and met her lips in a slightly forceful kiss. She lifted her arms up and placed them around his neck, gently running her fingers up and down his neck. He shivered and put his arms around her waist, pulling him to her. He picked her up, not severing the kiss, and she tightened her hold around his neck slightly, forcing a little more pressure on their kiss. He made something almost like a moan, but not quite. After what seemed like an eternity, he set her down. They broke apart. He smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable… I didn't mean to."

"Bloody hell, Harry, if you think that made me uncomfortable, I'd love to see what really would!"

He grinned the lopsided grin again, then his gaze tore from hers to the ice cream.

"It melted."

She smiled, taking it from him and turned to the sink to rinse it out. When she turned back around he was gone.

"Harry…"

She began to question her sanity, and started back to her room. Maybe she was still half-asleep.

She laid back down on her bed, yawning, and within moments was fast asleep.

(A/N: Okay, I realize this is gonna sound wrong, but I got this idea from my brother. I snuck out and got the last fudgecicle. I came back here, decided to write and thought, 'What if Ginny was hungry and Harry was too?'

Hope you enjoyed! Push the button.)


End file.
